As an article processing apparatus used in a production line of an article, there is a combination weighing apparatus. The combination weighing apparatus includes: a dispersion supply portion which disperses and supplies a weighing object to the surroundings; a plurality of hoppers which are circumferentially arranged around the dispersion supply portion, each weigh a predetermined amount of the weighing object so as to be selectively dropped and discharged; and a collection chute which is disposed below the hoppers and collects and discharges the discharged weighing object (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). An electric circuit and the like of the combination weighing apparatus are stored in a control box.